The Trials of Princess Leia
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Princess Leia?" Leia slowly lifted her eyes from the mountain of paperwork covering the board room table she was using as a desk. In the seven months since the Empire fell countless planets were seeking entrance into the new Galactic Senate. As with all things political, this came with piles of litigation, space territorial claims, mediation between interspecies conflicts, and treaty development. And be it for proof reading, a signature, seal or stamp, in one way or another it all ended up on Princess Leia's makeshift desk. "You've found her." The 24 year old princess gave a tired smile, her lips parting to offer a glimpse at perfect teeth. She rolled her shoulders and stretched, her toned and perfect body quivering as she moved for the first time in hours. Her muscles were sore - it took a lot of hours in the gym to stay in shape. Combined with the hours she had to spend making sure the galaxy stayed spinning on time left her tense. "How can I help you?" The man who asked was a Twi'lek in a dapper tuxedo. Making a note of something on a holopad he turned and called back into the hallway. "She's here!" A squadron of intergalactic police marched into the room surrounding the baffled woman. Turning back to Leia he smiled with mocking sadness. "My name is Marko Festo, intergalactic attorney at law. I'm here with a warrant authorizing me to bring you into custody immediately, and transfer you to tribunal space station of Zarz." He licked his lips. "I'm afraid, sweet princess, you are under arrest." Leia gaped. "Arrest? On what charges?" The smile on the Twi'lek's face shifted from feigning sadness to a predatory smirk. "For the attempted murder of Jabba the Hutt, your lawful husband and master." --- Jabba the Hutt? Attempted murder? Lawful husband and master? The words of the Twi'lek washed over Leia as if they were gibberish. She moved mechanically, following the orders of officers as they stoically removed her from the premises. Her aids protested, fellow senators looked shocked, and R2D2, her only companion from the civil war was barred from the ship when the droid attempted to follow her on board. As she walked through a hyperscanner and beams of light outlined her form down to the most intimate curve, she realized she was very alone. Han and Chewy, low profile smugglers turned infamous war heroes were currently serving community service on the backwater planet of Tralbar. It had been her idea - a way to prove the legitimacy and justice of the new government, showing that nothing and no one was above the law, even if the crime had taken place under the Empire's regime. The new government had to be based on justice she had reasoned. Secretly she had also wanted to send the smuggler away because he had started hinting very strongly at wanting to have a baby, a nine month endeavor she was simply not ready for with so much paperwork to get through. So she had had her lover shipped off with an aid convoy to a planet surrounded by an asteroid belt so thick that it prevented hyperspace travel or intergalactic communication. Han and Chewy wouldn't find out about this mess for months at the very soonest. Luke had vanished on a Jedi training mission with his entire cohort of padawan learners. Leia had balked at the idea when he presented it - the government was far from stable. She had also privately raised a few eyebrows. Luke was 24, just as she was, and she found it more than a little surprising that the only force sensitives her brother had been able to find from his travels across the galaxy were nubile humanoid females... The last training trip he had been on was so "spiritual" and "led by the force" that three of the padawans (all humans) had wound up pregnant in what Luke referred to as a "miracle force pregnancy"... No... Luke probably would not return from his latest adventure any time soon. Leia sighed as the guard at the transport ship handed her a skintight skyblue jumpsuit and told her to change into it during the flight. He then sealed her in a cell with transparent reinforced fiberglass panels, and took a seat with six other officers watching her. No privacy. It seemed that she was being treated as highly dangerous. Jabba the Hutt. Her skin prickled at the thought of the vile gangster. She had kept the entire mission to Tatooine a secret, telling the public that they had rescued Han shortly after Jabba's sailbarge exploded in a tragic deck cannon accident. She hadn't wanted the real story to get out. Leia's time as Jabba's sex slave was the most intense time of Leia's life. Shackled nude to the monster, she had endured repeated violations and countless depravities to the vile hutt, losing her innocence and virginity in every way possible as the slug ravished her night after night. After ten days spent chained in Jabba's pleasure room, enduring Jabba's rape and sexual torture in what was only supposed to be a two day mission (Luke had had an emergency vision telling him to investigate a potential master force user in a whorehouse on Jaku) Leia's spirit had fractured and she began to become Jabba's submissive slave in ernest. By submitting to Jabba's lusts and perversions she was awarded a few boons that made her slavery more bearable. Soothing balms and gels to rub into her womanhood to aid with the pain that came from Jabba's massive member and tail. Food beyond the slops that Jabba left her, and water beyond her master's seed. Occasional shots of alcohol and hits of spice to dull her senses and make the time go faster. The privilege of attending to her master's needs daily in court, breaking up the isolation of Jabba's sex dungeon. And above all, after a particularly passionate dance for Jabba followed by simultaneous oral sex, Jabba had awarded her clothing in the form of a slave bikini. Jabba gave it to her to increase his pleasure, by allowing his slave to strip for himself and his guests, while still keeping her goodies easy to access. Leia was just relieved to have clothing at all. By the time Luke had gotten around to rescuing his friends she was on the edge of an abyss. Killing Jabba had been as much a struggle with her internal identity as it had been with the Hutt. A few more days and the true Leia easily could have gone from being the confident princess to a sultry concubine. After talking it over with her companions they had unanimously agreed to bury the story. Leia was the figurehead of the rebellion and would someday lead the galaxy. Her time with Jabba was just to personal to tell the world. Better left burried in the sands of Tatooine And yet somehow Jabba had survived. Her vengeance against her captor, had not been complete. And now he was charging her using the very court system she had penned into existence. Surely the extenuating circumstances of her slavery would be enough to exonerate her... But what about that part about her being Jabba's wife...? She wrestled with these thoughts for the entire trip. As the ship docked at the Zarz bay, she quickly remembered that she needed to change into her jumpsuit. Trials at the tribunal of Zarz began almost immediately, the courts were designed to cut down on litigation and endless appeals and get right to justice, to cut straight to the truth. She was still fumbling to get her arms through the suit (why did it have to be skintight?) when the guards came to escort her into the courtroom. Walking down the short marble hallway slowed her process and her breasts were still exposed as the doors swung open. Intense yellow eyes met Leia's soft brown ones. Catlike pupils expanded and contracted as they oozed over Leia, drinking in her worried look, lingering on her exposed breasts, brushing over her hands as they fumbled with the zipper above her navel, and slowly following the gentle sway of her hips as she took long and uncomfortable steps down the aisle. A tongue that Leia was all too familiar with licked wicked lips, sending shivers to her stomach. Jabba. Just as she pulled the zipper up over her tits, the bailiff pulled her arms away, cuffing her to the table on her side of the aisle. "All rise for the honorable Justice Duggar the Hutt!" Cried the baliff. Repulsor lifts whirred and groaned as the judge's hover-throne slowly made his way into the courtroom, giving Leia a chance to look over her accuser. Jabba, just as fat and repulsive as she remembered, leaned forward (as a Hutt can't truely stand). He looked to be in perfect health, there was absolutely no sign of her desperate attempt to strangle the foul gangster. Strings of slime stretched between his hands and the table as he lifted them in front of his mouth to cover a belch. Scratching a spot on his belly near where she knew his penis lay hidden in rolls of flab, Leia could make out a low rumble as he whispered something to Marko Festo, his lawyer. Jabba's legal team consisted entirely of Twi'leks, the orange Festo and three beautiful Twi'lek women, one in each of the primary colors, dressed in form fitting legal outfits that straddled the border between professional and promiscuous. The Marko Festo laughed and Jabba chuckled softly at his comment, absentmindedly groping at the behind of a miserable looking red legal aid as he did so. The woman gave a quiet yelp, followed by a groan as she saw the trails of green-brown slime Jabba's hand had left on the ass of her too-short business skirt. Serves her right, thought Leia. The tramp was working for a sleaseball client like Jabba. And while the Hutt was a master of perversion, greed, lust, and cruelty, a strong understanding of the law was never one of his strengths. He was a businesshutt, not a politician. He would be relying heavily on the counsel of his legal team, and if he wanted to make three quarters of that team uncomfortable by pawing at them and subjecting them to his foul appetites it was fine by her. The sound of a gavel drew her attention away from Jabba and back to the bench. The honorable Duggar the Hutt darker in color than Jabba, but just as fat. As part of her new justice system, she had implemented a mandate that when trying a case the judge had to be certified as an expert on the laws and cultures of all species involved. This was to make sure that any differences in tradition or translation would be judged fairly during the trial. Unfortunately for Leia, the general disagreeableness and repulsive nature of Hutts coupled with many members of their species being sexually fascinated with humanoids meant that there were far more Hutt judges certified to oversee human cases than vice versa. Worse still was the presence of a scantily clad and leashed female alien laying in front of Duggar. She had jet black skin and snow white hair, and her barely concealed breasts and vagina were hinted at and accentuated by strips of sheer silk and golden chain. From the trail of slime that disappeared beneath her costume between her legs and the rapid rise and fall of the woman's breasts, it was clear that Judge Duggar the Hutt also knew how to appreciate the sexual wiles of a good human sex slave. "I CALL THIS TRIAL TO ORDER. I WILL NOW HEAR OPENING STATEMENTS." Duggar licked his lips and gave a slight jerk on his slave's leash. "Difficult, this trial will be." Leia jumped and looked around for the soft voice that had spoken. "Down here, I am." Glancing down she saw a short, green and long eared alien pulling files out of a brief case. "Grova, I am. Appointed to you by the courts for defending." "Pleased to meet you, Grova." Leia attempted to smile, but the fluttering in her heart made it strained. "Why will it be so difficult?" A frown further wrinkled Grova's already wrinkled face. "Corrupted and twisted, Hutt laws are. In Jabba's house, you were. On his planet. The home team advantage, they have, and will do all in their power to see you back in chains." The word chains sent a shock through Leia. ''A dark and damp dungeon. Cold and rusted metal clamped around her neck and just above her knees. The links rattling as she against them, desperately trying to close her legs as her Master's massive, scum covered member oozed ever closer, seeing to invade her -- '' Leia shivered. "But a murder charge can't be punished with slavery! The law holds that--" "Appeal for a Huttese common law ruling, Festo will, given the nature of the crime. Quiet now... Beginning his arguments, Festo is. Notes I must take." Grova began drawing lines on a holo-legal-pad, as the immaculately dressed Festo rose and began to speak. "Honorable Duggar, members of the court. This case is a crime that shatters cultural barriers and intergalactic law. It is a story of a Hutt, my client the glorious Jabba." He gestured back at his table and Jabba licked his lips, pulling the red legal aid into his doughy lap. She struggled at first, attempting to free herself from his slimy clutched, but soon settled as he stroked her lekku with one hand, the other sliding up her shirt.